Si puedes soñarlo puedes lograrlo
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Todo por no llegar tarde a una cita a ciegas. ¡No necesito que un pokemon se ría de mi! Este fic participa en el reto para el Bonus de: Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof. Oak. ¡Mi primer reto en un foro! T por si las dudas.


Yop: ¡wiii! ¡soy miembro de una comunidad y no se como fue que logre me invitaran pero aun así acepte!

Ks: *facepalm*

Yop: Bueno primero que nada… ¡Pokemon no me pertenece!

Y este es mi primer reto dentro de una comunidad xD las cosas son así:

Situación: cita a ciegas.

Frase: si puedes soñarlo puedes lograrlo.

Género; comedia.

Pokémon: Mudkip.

Y participa en el Bonus de: Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof. Oak.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Tenía que haber despertar tarde.

Había quedado con un amigo en pokebook para conocerle hoy e ir al cine.

Claro que tenía que estar pensando demás gracias a la tonta frase de mi mejor amiga.

¡Esto no era una "cita a ciegas"! ¿Verdad?

Pues si cuentas que es un amigo que solo conoces por internet y no sabes cómo es en físico… Okay puede… PUEDE que realmente sea una cita a ciegas ¡pero solo entre amigos!

Claro que prisas más no tener la mente en donde se supone que debe estar termino con un muy mal resultado.

-¡¿C Cómo es que termine aquí?!-

Mire a mí alrededor.

Solo árboles y arbustos. No había pista de caminos o senderos que me sacaran del lugar pero según lo poco que sabía de navegación.

¡Mi Pokenav!

Claro, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¡Ese pequeño aparatito podía sacarme del apuro y poder llegar a la ciudad a tiempo!.

-Eso si el muy condenado hijo de su fabrica decide salir de donde sea que esta- murmure algo frustrada. ¡No lo encontraba!

¿Dónde en todo el vasto y misterioso mundo pokemon que es mi bolsa le pude haber dejado?

-nononononnononono ¡NO!-

Al parecer lo olvide en casa.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que olvide algo tan vital?!-

Un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me hiso recordar que no había comido algo debido a las prisas.

-Creo que traigo algo de comida por aquí-

-Mudkid-

-¿He?-

Voltie a mi derecha encontrándome con un pokemon tipo acuático que me recordaba a un ajolote.

Este me vio y ladeo su cabeza mientras preguntaba algo con su nombre.

-¿Mudkip?-

Me puse en guardia y mi mano voló al cinturón en busca de una de las pokebolas que contenia al rival perfecto para este pokemon.

-¡¿he?! ¡¿T También olvide esas?!-

El pokemon se me quedo viendo con una cara que conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Oh no! ¡No te rías de mí!-

Pero claro esta me ignoro.

Rodé los ojos y suspire, tome la mochila y seguí con mi camino intentando recordar las lecciones de geografía por parte de la escuela.

"Si puedes soñarlo puedes lograrlo"

La frase que en alguna ocasión había escuchado y se me había quedado marcada se presentó en mi cabeza. ¿Dónde la había escuchado? A sí en el título de una película.

Suspire y puse en alto la mirada.

Iba a salir de esta.

-¡Mudkip!-

-¡No arruines mis momentos de determinación épicos!-

Esto solo gano más risas para el pokemon.

-Genial ahora soy un payaso para ti ¿no?-

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-¡HE! ¡n no s justo!-

* * *

Tras caminar vareas veces y terminar más perdida que los hijos de la llorona y siendo motivo de burla de un pokemon decidí sentarme y comer.

Encontré la barra de chocolate energético y la abrí dispuesta a comérmelo.

-¡Mudk!-

Con un veloz movimiento el inicial de Hoenn se robó mi comida.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi comida!-

El pokemon me vio y se comió de un solo mordisco la barra.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!- le grite, -¡Prepárate, serás capturado a mano por mí!-

-¡Mu! ¡kip dip mudkip!- me dijo en reta y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Haaaaa!- me lanza a él dispuesta a darle un puñetazo pero el muy listillo me lanzo un chorro de agua justo cuando estaba a mitad de grito.

-¡Agrajjrjirjirjeiffjsufjfuhjo! ¡cof cof! – me quite del torrente acuático y le vi con más determinación.

-¡Eso es tram agrrgrgragragrara!- a mitad de oración volvió a hacer el truco.

-¡Deja de hacer esgrgfrefarfaeraa!-

Empapada y tras tres intentos de ser ahogada decidí intentar otra táctica.

Lanzarle piedras.

-Mudkip- me dijo con fuego en sus ojos tras que una piedra le atinara en la cabeza.

-creo que firme mi sentencia de muerte- me dije antes de regresarle la mirada y ponernos en una seria riña de…. Cosquillas.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos los dos en el suelo y sin aliento.

-¿t Te parece si… si lo deja dejamos e en empate?- pregunte.

-m mud kip- asintió con la cabeza.

Me levante y le di la mano.

-Eres un buen contrincante-

El pokemon acuático me dio su pata y me regreso el cumplido a su manera.

-¿de casualidad sabes cómo salir de aquí?- le pregunte.

-iba en camino a la ciudad para verme con un amigo aunque según mi mejor amiga dice que es una cita a ciegas, yo digo que quedar de acuerdo para conocer a un amigo de pokebook e ir al cine a ver "si puedes soñarlo puedes lograr" no es una cita a ciegas exactamente pero cada quien sus ideas ¿no?-

El pokemon rio un poco y camino por un sendero a la derecha.

-Kip mud- me dijo mientras me hacía con la cabeza la señal universal de "sígueme"

* * *

-¿Eso fue lo que paso?- me pregunto mi supuesta "cita a siegas" quien resultó ser un primo al que no veía desde hace un muy buen tiempo.

-sí-

Mi primo me vio con una sonrisa que ya conocía.

-¡no! ¡¿tú también?!-

-¡L lo siento p pero es demasiado chistoso!-

Con eso mi primo termino en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y haciéndome sonrojar al máximo.

-¡a al menos a mí no se me callo la soda en el pantalón pareciendo que se te salió el chisguete!- le dije.

Cabe más decir que la película ya no estaba en cartelera y terminamos viendo jurasicpoke park.

-¡h hey n no es mi culpa que el volumen estuviese tan alto en esa parte!-

Rodé los ojos e iba a darle un bocado a mi pastelito de chocolate cuando un borrón azul acompañado de un "Mudk" pasó enfrente de mí y lo arrebato.

Ambos volteamos y vimos al mismo pokemon del bosque.

-¡hey eso es mío!- grite antes de correr tras de él.

-¡jajajajaja!- rio mi primo antes de quererle dar una mordida a su pastelillo de chocolate sin embargo la suerte fue la misma.

-¡JA! ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!-

-¡ven acá!-

Cabe decir que los tres terminamos correteándonos por todo el parque y la ciudad.


End file.
